Vegito Black
|FirstApp=Manga:"Dabura and Psidevilman Saga" |Race=Namekian (Formerly) Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = May 9th, Age 753 (Piccolo's birth) |Date of death = Age 852 (Vevegeta's death; revived in Age 950) |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol (Time Fragment only) |FamConnect= Goku Black (Idol/ally) Vegeta Black (Ally, Puppeteer, & Permanent Fusee) Piccolo (SSJJ) (Former self) Future Piccolo (alternate timeline counterpart/fusee; time fragment) Vegito (Original owner of body) Goku (Fusee of original owner) Vegeta (Fusee of original owner) Kami (Permanent Fusee of Former self) Nail (Permanent Fusee of former self) New Future Piccolo (Permanent fusee of former self) New Future Kami (Permanent fusee of former self) Gohan (fusee) }} Vegito Black (ベジット ブラック; Bejitto Burakku) is a minor villain, and calls himself Vegito. Overview Personality Vegito Black is often shown to possess a very cold, grumpy and sometimes bitter attitude. Vegito Black is shown to be very wise and strategic in battle, devising plans, and finding weaknesses in his enemies. He has a violent and destructive nature, and a total disregard for humanity. Vegito Black can also become paranoid if he exhausts a lot of energy, and he became paranoid after using Super Black Final Kamehameha. Appearance While still essentially identical, he has a slightly darker skin tone and sterner eyes, along with a somewhat skinnier physique. He has dark outlines around his eyes. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, green potara earrings, a black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants, White gloves, and white boots. Biography Vegito Black came to be due to Android 9's wish to have him and Piccolo switch bodies with Vegeta and Vegito respectively. After that they assaulted Tokitoki City and fought against Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks until Vegeta Black and Vegito Black fused in to V. However, sometime after Time Crusade; the two were called back into action by Chronoa in order to rescue the Future Dragon Team and stop the Dark Empire. Vegito Black and the rest of the Dark Dragon Team are captured by Salsa after a brief battle where they eventually escape. Vegito Black single-handedly battles against Salsa despite his superior power and manages to unlock both Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed and Future Super Saiyan Unlimited thanks to a wish from Face. However, he was defeated and eventually teamed up with Gohan and battle against him again until they were both defeated and forced to fuse into Gogitan Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly *Ki Blast and Sensing **Godly ki *Black Galick Gun **Combined Black Galick Gun *Black Final Kamehameha **Super Black Final Kamehameha *Special Beam Cannon *Time Paradox Immunity - The ability to avoid Time Paradoxes, and exist even if one were to occur. Obtained by the Dark Dragon Balls. *Regeneration - Obtained via Mr. Poko Poko *Godly ki - He and Vegeta Black gained Godly ki via New Future Super Shenron. *Power Butterfly Kick - A Butterfly Kick powered with Ki. *Light Grenade **Light Grenade Barrage *Meteor Crash *Spirit Bazooka - Vegito's version of the Black Power Ball **Spirit Rocket - A stronger version used in his Future Super Saiyan from *Holy Light Grenade - Used in conjunction with Goku Black's Divine Retribution on Salsa with his Spirit Rocket. Equipment *Potara Earrings - Vegito Black wears two Green Potara earrings. Transformations Vegito's Body Vegeta Black used the Dark Dragon Balls to have Piccolo from Age 1000 to switch bodies with Vegito from Goku Black's unaltered timeline, and gained its might. Super Saiyan Much like Vegito; he can become Super Saiyan, however he gains electricity sparks like, and was strong enough to raise concern for Future Trunks whom was a Super Saiyan 2, however he doesn't remain in the form for long as he powers up to a Future Super Saiyan. Future Super Saiyan Vegito Black is capable of becoming a Future Super Saiyan. Much like Future Trunks, and New Future Trunks; Vegito Black's hair simply changes colour, and gains green irises. Upon Future Trunks becoming a Super Saiyan 2; Vegito Black became a Future Super Saiyan to combat it. He gained this form from the Dark Dragon Balls. In this state, Vegito Black is able to overpower Super Saiyan Blue Future Trunks. = Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed = Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed form is a combination of Future Super Saiyan and Red-Eyed form thanks to a wish to Face and gains the ability to use godly ki. In this form; he is capable of fighting evenly Goku Black against Salsa. = Future Super Saiyan Unlimited = After remembering Chronoa give him the potential to unlocking Limit Removal and his desire to start Salsa reaches breaking point; Vegito Black finally manages to transform into his variant known as Future Super Saiyan Unlimited. Fusions Vevegeta Vevegeta (ベベゲッター; Bebegettā) or simply called Mega Vegeta Black (メガー ベゲッター ブラック; Megā Begettā Burakku) is the powerful fusion between Vegeta Black and Vegito Black via Potara earrings. Fused Piccolo Fused Piccolo is the Potara Fusion of Future Piccolo and Vegito Black. Power Both Vegeta Black, and Vegito Black are as powerful as Vegito Blue thanks to the Dragon Balls. He was able to outclass Super Saiyan Blue Trunks even as a Future Super Saiyan. They are both candidate for 11/12 on the Rival Scale. He noted that he was unable to access the powers gained from Piccolo's battle against Chocolay however thanks to Face; he can now use some of them. After Naraku augments his power; he becomes even more powerful than before - surpassing Gravoom in power as it was hinted that he was stronger than Vegito Blue. Trivia *Vegito Black and Vegito from Dragon Ball Multiverse share some similarities **Both were heavily injured by a stronger foe leaving the clothes heavily damaged **Both used higher forms than Super Saiyan to try and defeat their opponents **Both are able keep their bodies, however in Vegito Black's case - his body was taken by Piccolo and Vegito in DBM was before the retcon. *However, their are differences that all versions of Vegito followed that keep the from DBM's Vegito **They keep their two bangs not matter what transformation **None of them have children while as Vegito **None of them meet Chi-Chi **No one is surprised when Vegito Black is injured *Differences between himself, Vegeta Black, & Goku Black are: **He never obtains Super Saiyan Rosé **He is the only one among them that can regenerate **Prior to awakening his Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed form; he had no innate Godly ki from Vegito (the original owner of the body) **He is the only one of the that produces a green-purple aura. Category:Saiyans Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Universe 7 Characters